peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-08 ; Comments *Never one shy to share his medical ailments with the world, John treats us to the story of his veruca (reproduced below). *500 Box file contains 92 minutes of the show. Selected tracks, including the complete A Guy Called Gerald session, available on the mixtapes. Sessions *Flaming Stars, #1. Recorded 1995-06-15. No known commercial release. *A Guy Called Gerald, #3. Recorded June 1995. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Broccoli: 'All Smiles (7")' (Rumblestrip) *Fluke: 'Synth Bit (4x Compilation LP-Trance Europe Express 4)' (Volume) ¶ &''' *Flaming Stars: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye' (Peel Session) *Dubtronix: 'Jump Up (12"-Time Is Right)' (Renk) '''@ & *Delicatessen: 'I'm Just Alive (7")' (Starfish) File a begins *A Guy Called Gerald: 'Ambruku (Bad Boy)' (Peel Session) @ & :(JP: 'That's A Guy Called Gerald in session for the first time, I'm ashamed to say, since September 1989.') *Flaming Stars: 'Like Trash' (Peel Session) *Zion Train: 'Venceremos (CD-Homegrown Fantasy)' (China) @ & *(Newsbeat) *Ash: 'Girl From Mars (Maxi CD)' (Infectious) *Angel Hair: 'You Were Ugly But You Got Cute Again (split 7" with Fisticuffs Bluff)' (Unleaded) *A Guy Called Gerald: 'Time Labyrinth' (Peel Session) @ & :(JP: 'It's very good stuff, this. Excellent. If you're listening, Gerald, thanks very much for doing it.') *Flaming Stars: 'The Face On The Bar Room Floor' (Peel Session) &''' :''(JP: 'While that was going on, I was attending, actually, to little medical duties, because when you get to be my age, it's the sort of thing you have to do from time to time. Nothing too unpleasant, but I've had a veruca for, well, at least 25 years, and it's never caused me a great deal of distress, and you know, you come to think of it as a bit of a friend, really. But it had reached the point at which it seemed to have been turning into like two or three different verucas all getting together in a bit of a huddle, and was causing me to walk on the side of me foot and limp a bit, and it made me foot sore, so I thought, really it's time to do something about it, so I bought some kind of solution which is probably banned under the terms of the Geneva Convention and started applying it. I've just pulled off like a huge chunk of me foot. All of the skin's gone white, there's a great black bit in the middle of it, and I think next time somebody says, "We're having a celebrity auction. Will you send along something personal?", well, I think I'll send them that. You don't get much more personal than a veruca. I feel bad about getting rid of it, 'cos it's like an old friend, in a way. Although you could easily say that the veruca could be dissatisfied with being attached to me. Who knows what a veruca thinks?') ''&''' *81 Mulberry: 'Wendy Your Signs Are Falling (7" split with Zen Frisbee)' (Pleather) *Laskino Et La Groupe Matchatcha: 'L'Union (CD-Laskino Et La Groupe Matchatcha)' (Afro Rhythmes) *Emperor Julian: 'Chatsow Massacre (7"-Wonderful Boyfriend)' (Piao!) *Ok Kings: 'Don't Touch My Surfboard (7"-Prayjob)' (Karls Gramofonpladeselskab) :(JP: 'I know it's rather Clive Jameish (sic) to laugh at places that have got funny names in other countries, but that's based on a street called Sorterdam Dossering, which sounds, you know, amuses me, as the kind of simple child that I am.') *Jubilee Allstars: 'Don't Give Up On Me (7")' (Dead Elvis) *Rumble: 'Edge Of Nowhere (7")' (Dead Elvis) tape flip cuts most of this out *A Guy Called Gerald: '3 2 B One (Three To Be One)' (Peel Session) @ & :(JP: This is really good, I'm enjoying this a lot.') *Guided By Voices: 'Auditorium (CD-Alien Lanes)' (Matador) *Flaming Stars: 'Broken Heart' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I have to admit that I've never been really a great fan of Pearl Jam. I saw them supporting Neil Young in London last year, was it, or the year before, and I thought to myself, rather mannered pub rock. Having listened to all of the records, of course, dutifully, as they came in, I pretty much stuck with that, so I was thrown into a degree of confusion when I read that Pearl Jam and Neil Young were recording together, because I'm a great admirer, by and large, of the work of Neil Young, particularly the noisier things that he does, but it kind of comes off actually, as you probably know already, having tracks from the LP on Kershaw's programme, if nowhere else.') *Neil Young: 'I'm The Ocean (CD-Mirror Ball)' (Reprise) &''' :(JP: 'Doubtless Kershaw will be playing more tracks from the LP on his programme tomorrow night.') *Lower Depths: 'Necropolis (12"-Island Of The Dead)' (Delancey Street) '''@ & *Crocodile God: 'Wheel (LP-Old John Mac)' (Bigfella) *(Newsbeat) *Smattering: 'National Soccer Day (CD-Sissy Bar)' (Generator) *Jo: 'Overload (12")' (Awesome) @ & *Kenickie: 'Jellybean (7" EP-Catsuit City)' (Slampt) *Yummy Fur: 'The Replica (EP-Kodak Nancy Europe)' (Guided Missile) *Yummy Fur: 'The Grand Monophonic Yum Yum (Compilation LP-Prole Life: A Souvenir From Glasgow)' (Cherry Red) *A Guy Called Gerald: 'I 1 2 4 Q' (Peel Session) @''' '''& ''(JP: 'If you say it very quickly, of course, it comes out rather differently....Don't catch me out with rude titles. Well, not always.')'' *Flaming Stars: 'Tubs Twist' (Peel Session) *Lung Leg: 'Edith Massey (7"-Shagg The Tiger)' (Piao!) &''' *Chemical Brothers: 'Life Is Sweet (4x Compilation LP-Trance Europe Express 4)' (Volume) '''@ & File a ends near start of above track *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Track marked ¶ available on File c *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-07-08 (incomplete) *b) Dat_085_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) Dat_087_JP-MIX-BBCR1- *d) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE233 ;Length *a) 01:32:05 *b) 04:02:22 (from 03:17:54 to end) 03:17:54 to 03:22:17 and 03:57:25 to end unique *c) 04:04:01 (from start to 00:04:22) unique content *d) 01:32:33 (19:54-1:22:58) ;Other *a) File created from CB083 of 500 Box. *b,c) Many thanks to Max-dat. *d) Created from LE233 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 233 ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?ymmmyxlzzu2 *b,c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes